


A New Year

by oneblacksheep



Series: Hot For Teacher [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Awkward Will, Flirting, Kind of creepy Hannibal, M/M, School, that boy is such a slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Hannibal's and Mr. Graham's first meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back To School

**Author's Note:**

> A few of you asked about Will and Hannibal's first meeting, so here we go. Three chapters for three different occasions and situations.

"...Madchen?"

"Here!"

"...Olmstead?"

"Here."

"...Lecter?"

No one answered the name Mr. Graham called. The teacher looked up for the first time all class, "Hannibal Lecter?" his eyes were drawn to a student with a raised hand, "Here." the boy answered, his voice foreign and deeper than most in the class. Will was slightly annoyed the boy had made him search the class for him, as if he was seeking eye contact before he'd answer his teacher. He continued roll. 

"Schurr?"

"Here!"

After he finished calling roll and submitted it, he took one glance at his class. 

It had been a long first day back to school, and Will could already tell this class period would be a good one to wind down the day with. Most students in the class had their groups they clustered together and sat with, a few loners, including the strange foreign boy, and a couple other boys and girls who he could tell would probably group together if they had to. No one too stubborn, not yet.

After accidentally catching his gaze on the Lecter boy's eyes again, the teacher turned his back to the class, and began writing the class rules on the white board, talking without looking at the students, telling them what they'd be covering in the anatomy course. He passed out the syllabus and took a sip from his cold coffee mug. "Before the bell rings, do any of you have questions about my class?"

No one answered, but that was expected. Will glanced at the clock and had to figure out a way to burn ten minutes. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself. This is my fifth year teaching anatomy and my third year teaching at this school. I have a few dogs," the teacher found out early on not to tell people you live by yourself with twelve dogs, "and I'd be happy to help any of you who find yourselves struggling in my class." Will knew he wasn't the most exciting teacher at the school, but it was customary to introduce yourself to the students, make them feel more comfortable if they needed any help. 

"Why aren't you married?" 

Will nearly choked on his tongue at the question. He shot his eyes to the blond boy with the accent, "Erm," he looked around at the other students, some holding their hands over their mouths trying not to laugh, some not being able to hold in their amusement so well. He knew it was no use to tell off a senior class, so he only took it lightheartedly. "Apparently not many women find a teacher slash dog collector very attractive." A few of the female students giggled, some of the boys shook their heads, but the source of the question only kept his eyes stuck to him, as if the teacher might disappear if he moved his eyes away from him. 

The student unsettled Will a little, but when the dismissal bell finally rang, all thoughts of students and school left his head, much like many other teachers and students in the building. "I can't wait for this year in your class, Mr. Graham!" A perky red headed young lady whose name Will could not recall told him as she left. Will could tell she'd be the one to turn all her work in on time and make the grade, but he could also tell she'd be the one to try and earn brownie points with him. He just wasn't that kind of teacher. 

Will only smiled and nodded his head, then continued packing. "I also look forward to your class, Mr. Graham." That heavily accented voice nearly purred. Will looked up, caught off guard. The teacher gave a tight smile and nodded, hoping it would dismiss the boy.

He looked back up from his bag and saw the boy still standing there, grinning. The boy placed his hands on the teacher's desk and leaned in closer, "I personally find teacher slash dog collectors very attractive, Mr. Graham." the student winked, then turned on his heels and walked out of Will's class, backpack jostling with every long stride.

Will shook his head, sure he had had students before who would flirt with him, but none so forward, or nearly as attractive- Will made himself stop. As soon as he finished packing and made his way to his car, his mind blotted out the strange foreign student who was one Hannibal Lecter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Graham, may I speak with you?" Hannibal quietly asked one morning before school began.

"Sure Hannibal, come on in." Will invited, still sat at his desk. Hannibal shut the door and walked slower than normal to Will's desk, not taking a seat, just standing in front of the teacher's desk.

"What's on your mind?" Will asked, a little curious at Hannibal's oddly quiet behavior. In the five months he's had Hannibal in his class, he's learned all of the boy's tricks and antics, often having to give him detention for inappropriate behavior toward the teacher. 

Hannibal let out a small sigh, barely noticeable, and trained his eyes on an invisible object as he spoke. Will knew something must have been wrong, despite Hannibal's disregard for student-teacher rules, he was a young man who valued manners, eye contact being a high priority when he spoke. But now all Will saw when he spoke was the underline of a strong jaw.

"I trust you, Mr. Graham." He simply stated. Will leaned closer on his desk, resting on his elbows. 

"I know you understand people on a level most will never see. I know you understand me based on what you've seen of me so far." 

"I do understand you, Hannibal." Will commented quietly, still unsure where this was going.

Hannibal finally straightened up, facing him, making eye contact. "I have been receiving several unpleasant notes in my locker. All anonymous, though I do not know who has been delivering them, though I have a few ideas." Hannibal took a big breath, and Will knew this was a lot for him, Hannibal liked handling things on his own, and would never talk to anyone about anything personal. That was the moment Will realized maybe Hannibal really was sincere in his flirtations with him, the boy wouldn't just act like that with anybody. Hannibal was confessing a lot today, even though he hadn't said much. 

"I would rather be sure of who it is before I take action. I just...wanted to let you know, so that perhaps you could figure out who is harassing me, and take proper action to stop it. Because when I am sure of who is the source of all of this, I assure you, it will not be pretty." Maybe it would have sounded cliche coming from another student, but Will saw something darken in those eyes, and he knew Hannibal was serious. 

He nodded, "Well do you have these notes? I have plenty of students, I might recognize the hand writing."

Hannibal hesitated, then pulled out a small stack of folded papers from his book bag, sliding them over to Will.

Will figured it would just be some teasing, but the notes held cruel things. Half of them were about Hannibal being alone, the notes citing him as a bastard child who was abandoned, some saying no one ever loved him enough to take care of him. The other half were taunts, calling the boy a freak, saying other terrible things, making Will feel a rising amount of rage building inside. Who would dare mess with Hannibal Lecter?

Will looked up, Hannibal stared off into space, something long and distant in his eyes, a memory. 

Will checked the clock and the door before he stood up, walking around his desk to face the boy. 

"I'll take care of it, Hannibal." He whispered, bringing the boy out of his reverie. 

Hannibal looked up at him, his eyes gleaming. Will didn't even think about it when he wrapped his arms around the boy. It was a split second decision, but he didn't want to see his student cry. He didn't think it was possible for the boy to, but just in case, he didn't want to see that iron will of his to break, not by some sick prank someone was playing on him.

Hannibal tensed, but relaxed into the hold, leaning his head on his teacher's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just can't take it any longer." Hannibal whispered. Will nodded, resting his chin on the boy's head, hugging him tighter.

"I'll take care of it, Hannibal, don't worry, they won't bother you anymore."

Hannibal suppressed a wicked little smile. His suspicions were confirmed, it was the three boys he had assumed. He felt bad for using Mr. Graham's empathy just so he could have names, but he was being honest about how he felt. He just chose to be. He was glad it was Mr. Graham, he trusted the man.

Will held onto Hannibal longer, the boy, satisfied, but Mr. Graham didn't need to know that yet. The boy was enjoying the contact far too much.

But Will quickly backed away when he felt Hannibal's arms shift down, grabbing onto his bottom before he could get away. "Hannibal!" Will glared at the boy, only getting a sly grin in return. He tried to keep a stern face, but, in his mind, thought it was Hannibal's way to cope, to cover it up with distractions.

Will broke down and smiled at the boy, "Why don't you go get some water before the day starts, clear your head? I'll take care of all of this."

Hannibal grinned wider and moved closer to Will, peppering his face little kisses, Will pushing him away before he could get to his mouth. "Hannibal!" He warned seriously this time despite his face heating. 

Hannibal rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, earning another broken smile from his teacher. "Go, Hannibal." Will ordered in false sternness, making them both smile more, Will still wearing a blush. 

"Thank you, Mr. Graham." Hannibal bowed in complete sincerity. 

"See you later, honey." Hannibal said casually as he walked out the door. Will shook his head, not even imagining that in a few months he'd be getting used to Hannibal calling him pet names on a normal basis. 

 

It was mid day when Hannibal tried to track down the three boys who had been messing with him. It wasn't until he heard someone else's conversation about Garrett, Abel, and Verger all getting suspended that he realized Mr. Graham had unknowingly made his task of hunting them down a lot easier. He told himself he could only have one, if he took all three Mr. Graham would gets suspicious. 

He decided to take Mason Verger. Of course he didn't show Will all of the things he had received in his locker, but he was sure Mason had sent the worst ones. In his math class he began planning what kind of dish he'd make out of the Verger boy, only wishing he could woo his teacher into joining him.

But that would be another time.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think?


End file.
